In the 1st-Generation mobile communication technology to the current 4th-Generation (4G) mobile communication technology, as a traditional mobile communication multiple access technique, an orthogonal multiple access technique such as Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) or Space Division Multiple Access (SDMA) is used to share wireless resources. In a 4G system, an orthogonal and synchronous Frequency Division Duplex technique is adopted, and time-frequency resource blocks occupied by respective users are different from each other.
In terms of a multiple-user information theory, it is merely able for an orthogonal mode to reach an inner bound of a multiple user capacity. In accordance with the multiple-user information theory, for a broadcasting channel, achievable rates for two users form a convex pentagon, and a most marginal rate may be superposition-coded (non-orthogonally coded) at a transmitting end. In other words, signals to be transmitted to the two users may be linearly superposed by a base station, and then transmitted through an identical physical resource. At a receiving end, an interference cancellation receiver may be adopted. In this way, it is able to provide a multiple-user system capacity larger than that in the orthogonal mode. The non-orthogonal access technique has a potential advantage in improving spectrum efficiency.
A Pattern Division Multiple Access (PDMA) technique is a technique capable of performing joint treatment at both the transmitting end and the receiving end on the basis of optimization of a multiple-user communication system. At the transmitting end, the users may be differentiated from each other on the basis of non-orthogonal characteristic patterns for multiple signal domains, and at the receiving end, the multiple-user detection may be performed in a serial interference cancellation mode on the basis of characteristic structures of user patterns. In this way, it is able for the users to further multiplex the existing time-frequency wireless resources.
However, currently there is no scheme for resource mapping in the non-orthogonal access mode.